Elizabeth Garnett, Un día en su vida
by isakristen
Summary: Es un pequeño relato con los personajes de la saga Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades de la escritora Venezola Lily Perozo. Los personajes son Samuel Garnett, Rachell Winstead y su hija Elizabeth Garnett. Pd: Sale como si fueran Edward y Bella por que dichos personajes aun no estan en la categoria.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) A mi solo me pertenece la trama.  
**

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta.**_

_**www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction**_

**.**

**Elizabeth Garnett, Un día de su vida.**

—¿Te gusta mariposita? —le preguntó Sam con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ese lugar le trae buenos recuerdos. Recuerdos de cuan nervioso y a la vez expectantes estaban por conocer de una buena vez a ese hermoso ser que él y su mariposa había creado juntos, que resultó ser la preciosa niña a su lado, esa por la que daría su vida.

—Sip. —Asintió enérgicamente—. Es muy bonito —le responde la mariposita con aquella vocecita tierna que la caracterizaba. La hermosa voz que Sam nunca se cansaría de escuchar.

Juntos, tomados de la mano, siguieron contemplando cómo el oleaje rompían contra las rocas.

—¿Cuánto falta para que llegue mi hermanito? —le preguntó Elizabeth minutos más tarde a su padre sin desviar la mirada de las olas.

La niña se encontrabas más ansiosa que el padre por conocer al nuevo bebé.

—Un par de días —responde Samuel sonriendo ante la impaciencia de la niña. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le ha hecho la misma pregunta desde que salieron de Nueva York rumbo a Brasil.

—¿Yo nací aquí, papi? —preguntó desviando la mirada del mar para trabar sus hermosos ojos en los de su padre.

Sam sonríe recordando ese momento tan maravilloso.

—Sí, mi _Mariposa_, tu naciste aquí. —Al decir aquello, se inclinó y la tomó en brazos. Le besó ambas mejillas, y volvieron a dirigir su atención al precioso mar delante de ellos—. Mira, Eli, allá están.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó la niña con entusiasmo mirando a todas partes.

—Allá —le indicó Sam señalando con su mano a los delfines que hacían acto de presencia.

La niña, al verlos, soltó un chillido de alegría que agrandó la sonrisa del padre.

—Son hermosos, papi. Me gustaría nadar junto a ellos —declaró con voz soñadora. De repente una idea cruzó su mente. Su padre, su superhéroe que la salva y consiente a la misma vez, podía hacer su sueño realidad—. Papi —susurró colocando sus manos en las mejillas de su padre y mirando fijamente sus hermosas pupilas, ocasionando que él a su vez se perdiera en su mirada—, ¿me puedes llevar a nadar con los delfines, así como a mami cuando me tenía en su pancita?

La respiración de Samuel se atascó en su garganta. Amaba perderse en la mirada de su mariposa _capoeirista_. Amaba pasar tiempo con ella. Amaba tanto a su hija, que por ella era capaz de matar a todo aquel que se atreviera hacerle daño. Nada ni nadie lo separaría por segunda vez de su Elizabeth. Estaba tan inmerso en las profundidades de los ojos de su niña, que se perdió por completo la petición que le hacía su adorada mariposa.

—Papi. —Repitió la niña con exasperación.

—Dime qué deseas, princesa —alentó Samuel rendido.

—Quiero ir a nadar con los delfines. ¡¿Me llevas?!

—¿Qué tramas, Elizabeth Garnett? —La voz de Rachell los sorprendió a ambos.

La niña miró por encima del hombro de su padre, le regaló una enorme sonrisa a su madre mientras negaba con la cabeza, aunque el tierno rubor en sus mejillas la delataba, por lo que recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su progenitor y escondió su hermoso y perfilado rostro en el cuello.

Samuel suspiró, le molestaban las burlas de Thor, Diogo, Thiago e Ian, pero los muy cabrones tenían razón, su pequeña hija lo tenía en su diminuta palma.

Se volvió hacia su mujer, la reina mariposa que reinaba en su vida.

—Nada, solo aquí planeando una visita a los delfines.

Rachell sonrió recordando ese momento de miedo y felicidad, cuando su fiscal la hizo entrar al agua y los delfines la rodearon, el pánico la dominó en ese momento, pero ahora, casi seis años después, se da cuenta de lo tonta que fue.

Suspiró acariciándose el vientre donde el bebé había pateado con fuerza.

—Lástima que no puedo acompañarlos —gimió con pesar.

Eli separó su rostro de la piel de su padre y le brindó una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Qué emoción! —chilló la niña agitando los brazos en el aire—. Iré a nadar con los delfines.

Samuel soltó una carcajada reflejo de la alegría de su niña.

Rachell sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Amaba a su niña; a pesar del miedo a no ser una buena madre, no cambiaría ninguno de los momentos vividos con Elizabeth.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Elizabeth suspiró con exasperación mientras su madre terminaba el peinado que llevaría al programa de televisión.

—¿Por qué no puedes ir, mami? —preguntó en el momento que Rachell le acomodaba unas horquillas con forma de mariposas en el pelo.

—Oscar está un poquito congestionado, princesa. No podemos llevarlo al programa y no lo podemos dejar solo. Tu padre estará contigo.

—Papá se enfadará si los estúpidos cabrones me hacen preguntas que yo no debería contestar.

Rachell se paralizó con la horquillas a medio camino y Samuel casi tropieza con el último peldaño de las escaleras.

—Uphs… no debería haber dicho eso —exclamó la niña llevándose las manos a la boca.

Rachell suspiró.

_Mataré a Thor Garnett,_ pensó Sam.

—_Mariposita Capoeirista,_ ¿lista? —cuestionó llegando a su lado e ignorando la palabrota que acababa de decir. Samuel sabía a quien debía enfrentar por eso.

La niña lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sí —respondió emocionada, tendiéndole la mano a su padre.

Samuel la tomó apretando ligeramente, haciendo que en su pequeño cuerpo se extendiera la sensación de que estaba protegida, que nada malo le podría ocurrir estando al lado de su progenitor. La mano libre de Samuel fue a parar a la cintura de Rachell, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y atacando sus labios en el proceso.

La niña permaneció ajena al intercambio de saliva y de amor de sus padres, su mirada permaneció fija en Snob, quien correteaba feliz en el jardín. La pequeña ideaba un nuevo peinado que le pudiera hacer.

—No tardaremos —musitó Sam sobre los labios húmedos de Rachell.

—Los estaré esperando, ahora vayan que se hace tarde —lo instó empujándolo levemente lejos de ella—. Te estaré viendo por el televisor, nena.

Eli asintió.

—Vamos, papi. —Tiró la mano de su padre hacia la puerta de entrada.

Samuel se dejó guiar sin oponerse.

—Eli... —Comenzó abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad.

La niña ya sabía qué le iba a preguntar, así que negó con la cabeza.

—Lo averiguaré —le informó con una sonrisa.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

—Buenas tardes, señores televidentes, hoy contamos con la presencia de una hermosa princesa que, a tan corta edad, ya es un ícono de la moda. Con ustedes, la señorita Elizabeth Garnett.

La pantalla enfocó a la hermosa niña sentada frente al presentador que saludaba a todos con una enorme sonrisa.

—Cuéntanos, Elizabeth, ¿qué edad tienes?

—Tengo seis años.

—Oh, eso es mucha edad, ¿no? —le preguntó el presentador de _E! News_ para romper el hielo, logrando que la niña se sintiera cómoda.

El hombre detrás de bambalinas intimidaba y no quería hacerlo enojar.

La niña asintió enérgicamente, relajándose un poco. Su vida era estar detrás de la lente, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse un poco nerviosa.

—Sip, soy la hermana mayor, Oscar tiene 3 meses.

—¿Te gusta el modelaje, Elizabeth?

—Sí, me gusta mucho.

—Señores, la princesa Garnett es hija del Fiscal general 320º de Nueva York, Samuel Garnett, y de la importante diseñadora de moda e interiores, Rachell Winstead. A tan corta edad ya ha posado para varias portadas de revistas y es la mini top model del año. Una preciosura. Ahora dinos, Elizabeth, ¿cómo es la relación con tus papis?

—Amo a mis papás, son los mejores papis del mundo entero —le responde la niña con un brillo en la mirada que siempre aparece cuando habla de sus padres.

—¿Sí? —insiste el presentador para que la niña, con su inocencia, suelte algún trapo sucio de sus padres. Eso sería una noticia bomba, los _ratings_ del canal aumentarían.

La niña asintió.

—Ellos siempre tienen tiempo para mí y ahora también para mi hermanito. Me gusta jugar con mi papá, hacerle peinados, pintarle las uñas. Me gusta cuando me ayuda con mis clases de ballet, pero sobre todo cuando me enseña _Capoeira_.

—¿Le pintas las uñas a tu papá? —inquirió el presentador con una sonrisa burlona. ¡Bingo!, había obtenido una noticia bomba. Su jefe estará muy feliz después de esto.

Se olvido por completo del intimidante hombre que se encontraba detrás de bambalinas.

—Sip, me gusta cómo se ven con esmalte rosa —contesta Eli inocente a lo que el presentador está maquinando en su cabeza.

—Quién se lo hubiese imaginado, el grandioso fiscal general 320º del distrito de Manhattan con sus uñas de color rosa.

Samuel, tras bambalinas, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Se encontraba furioso. No por lo que su pequeña en un desliz acaba de revelar, sino por la nota burlona en el tono de voz del dichosito presentador de mierda.

Su IPhone vibró en su bolsillo del saco, indicándole un mensaje entrante.

_Que no sea Thor_, rogó sacándolo.

Abrió el mensaje. Era Ian.

_**¿En serio, primo? ¿Rosa? No conocía esa faceta de ti.**_

Gruñendo una cantidad de obscenidades en silencio, le respondió:

_**Vete a la mierda.**_

Segundos transcurrieron para que Ian enviara otro mensaje.

_**Ja, Ja, Ja. Ay, qué delicadito te has vuelto, primo. **_

Estuvo a punto de estrellar su IPhone contra la pared, pero una llamada de Rachell lo impidió.

—_Sam_…

—No estoy enfadado con ella.

—_Lo sé, la amas demasiado. Solo quería decirte "Te lo dije". _

—Rach, nena, ahora no. —Se escuchó de fondo el llanto del bebé—. Ve a ver a Oscar.

—_Como diga, fiscal. Te amo._

—Yo también te amo. Nos vemos más tarde.

Colgó la llamada y le entró un mensaje de su tío.

_**Que las burlas no te afecten, hijo, esos son momentos maravillosos que uno siempre atesora. **_

_**Este es mi gran secreto.**_

El IPhone volvió a sonar, en este caso era una foto donde estaba Reinhard con labial rojo en los labios, sombra de color azul en los párpados y unas ganchitos de hadas de color rosa en el cabello, junto a unas morochas pintadas de la misma manera con una enorme sonrisa.

_**Siempre guardaré en mi memoria ese maravilloso momento.**_

_**Por las burlas, no arruines esa hermosa conexión que tienes con tu hija.**_

Samuel sonrió y respondió:

_**No lo haré.**_

_**Le queda bien el rojo, tío.**_

Reinhard a los segundos contraatacó:

_**Y a ti el rosa, hijo.**_

No había terminado de leer el mensaje que su tío le había enviado cuando entra una llamada de Thais. Contestó sin vacilar, si hubiese sido Ian no lo hace, pero las mujeres son una debilidad para él.

—Dime, Thais. —Fue al grano.

—_Mañana, tres de la tarde en el Spa __Pretty Please__te harán un tratamiento especial, depilación, manicura y pedicura_. —Su cuñada soltó unas enormes carcajadas, de fondo se podía escuchar las carcajadas de Ian.

—Ve a joder a otro lado, Thais. —Dicho aquello, colgó la llamada.

Apagó el aparato, no estaba de humor para las burlas de sus amigos, ni de su primo.

Todo el tiempo que duró la entrevista, Samuel lo pasó con la mandíbula y nudillos apretados. Estaba que salía y molía a golpes al estúpido presentador de mierda. No le gustaba que hostigara a su niña para sonsacarle otro gran secreto.

Al parecer su niña se había percatado de su desliz, ya que luego tuvo mucho cuidado al responder sus preguntas.

—Eso ha sido todo, señores. Con ustedes estuvo George Kotsiopoulos y la señorita Elizabeth Garnett.

Samuel soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando escuchó esas palabras. Vio al hombre tomar la mano de su _Mariposa Capoeirista _y conducirla hacia él, su asqueroso rostro adornado con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad. En cuanto estuvo cerca de él, su puño derecho se impactó contra su mandíbula. Se volvió, alzó a su niña y, con expresión furiosa, salió del canal de televisión.

Elizabeth iba sentada en el asiento trasero en la sillita para niños, ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Veía claramente que su padre estaba furioso, lo que su pequeña mente aún no asimilaba si era con ella o contra el presentador.

Su madre los esperaba en la entrada de la casa.

Como la niña grande que era, no esperó que su padre bajara y le desabrochara el cinturón, lo hizo ella, abrió la puerta y saltó del auto corriendo hacia su madre.

—Papi está enojado —susurró en el oído de Rachell al momento en que la abrazó fuerte.

Rachell le besó en la mejilla y negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que sí, no me habla. Yo no quería decirlo, se me salió.

Rachell asintió.

—Lo sé. Ve a dentro.

La niña miró a su padre antes de correr dentro.

Samuel llegó donde Rachell, abrazándola fuerte contra su pecho. No pudo contenerlo más y soltó unas enormes carcajadas. Rachell sonrió acariciando su espalda.

—En televisión nacional —comentó ahogado por las carcajadas.

Rachell sonrió en grande besando la mejilla de Sam, antes de lamer levemente.

—Esa niña nuestra… —expresó tratando de calmar su respiración.

Fue el turno de Rachell de soltar una carcajada.

—Vamos a dentro, está angustiada.

Samuel la besó suavemente en los labios y asintió encaminándose hacia la mansión.

Encontraron a la niña sentada al lado del moisés donde Oscar estaba acostado, despierto y con ganas de llorar.

Rachell se apresuró a tomar al bebé.

—Espero que no te hayas molestado, papi. —Elizabeth sonrió levemente.

Samuel bufó.

—Era un secreto, Elizabeth.

Rachell los miraba sonriente, mientras comenzaba a amamantar al pequeño Oscar.

—Sé que era un secreto, pero se me salió.

—Princesa, nadie debía enterarse, ahora tu tío Thor...

—No se lo dije al _tiito_ Thor.

—No, solo en televisión nacional e internacional —comentó Rachell sonriendo.

—No ayudas, Rach.

—No les dije que cuando me ayudas con mis clases de Ballet usabas tutú.

—Eso hubiese sido el colmo.

La niña lo miraba fijamente.

Samuel suspiró y abrió sus brazos, Eli no dudó en correr hacia ellos.

—Te amo, papi. Lo siento —manifestó besando la mejillas de su padre.

Samuel la apretó contra su pecho.

—Te amo, cielo —juró en el momento que la veía bostezar—. Es hora de la siesta, mi _Mariposita Capoeirista._

La niña asintió frotándose los ojos.

Samuel la alzó en sus brazos y siguió a Rachell al segundo piso. Mientras Rachell dejaba al pequeño Oscar en su cuna, él hizo lo mismo con la niña, quien al verse sola, saltó de la cama y corrió a la habitación de su padre, ella tenía que hacer esa llamada.

Encontró el IPhone de su madre en la mesita de noche ubicada al lado de la enorme cama matrimonial. Lo tomó y, con la agilidad propia de ella, trepó sobre la cama ubicándose en el centro de la misma.

Marcó el número.

—_Rachell_. —Contestaron al primer timbrazo.

—No, soy yo —aclaró recostándose al cabecero de la cama.

—_Dime, princesa, ¿dónde está tu mami? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

—Mami está durmiendo a Oscar, necesito hablar de algo muy serio contigo, Thor Garnett. —Su tono de voz era muy serio.

—_¿Ah sí? ¿De qué será?_ —indagó el rubio intrigado.

—No quiero que te burles de mi papi, si lo haces, no te querré más. —Soltó de una vez sin rodeos.

—_¿No quieres que me burle de la pantera rosa?_ —bromeó Thor soltando una ruidosa carcajada.

—Tío —lo regañó molesta.

—_Está bien, te juro que no bromearé delante de ti_ —prometió Thor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Si lo haces, le diré a tía Meg que te castigue —prosiguió la pequeña Garnett Winstead.

—_Elizabeth, te lo prometí, y yo cumplo una promesa —_aseguró Thor con voz seria, conteniendo una carcajada.

—Vale —aceptó la niña con su inocencia.

—_Besos, nena, cuídate_ —se despidió Thor Garnett, ya que no aguantaba las ganas de reír.

—Adiós, tío.

—¿Qué haces, nena? —le preguntó la _Mariposa_ a su mariposita entrando a la habitación.

—Hablando con tío Thor, le hice prometer que no se burlaría de papi, mami.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sentándose detrás de ella y comenzando a desarmar su peinado.

—Sí —confirmó bostezando.

—Descansa un rato, nena —le indicó Rachell besando sus cabellos.

—¿Puedo hacerlo aquí en tu cama, mami? —Hizo la pregunta volteando a verla.

—Claro, nena. —La ayudó a quitarse las sandalias y se recostó detrás del pequeño cuerpo de su princesa.

—Te amo, mami.

—Yo también te amo, nena.

—Y yo las amo a las dos —declaró Samuel desde la puerta de la habitación.

—Papi —lo llamó Eli con sus ojitos cerrados.

—¿Sí, princesa?

—Tío Thor me prometió que no te echaría broma.

—¿Ah sí? —Samuel estaba confundido. Sabía que su primo no pasaría esta oportunidad.

—Sip, me dijo: _te juro que no bromearé delante de ti._

Samuel sonrió, su pequeña no había entendido lo que su primo quiso decir.

—Descansa, nena. —Acarició sus brazos recostándose al lado de ella.

Sonrió correspondiéndole a su mariposa nocturna.

—Te amo, papi —expresó la niña casi dormida.

—Te amo, cielo. —Samuel le besó el cabello.

* * *

_**Aquí esta el pequeño relato que me inspiro los personajes de la saga Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades de Lily Perozo. Espero que les haya gustado.**_


End file.
